Upcoming Releases
Main Page > New World of Darkness > Upcoming Releases This page is for upcoming World of Darkness books that have been rumoured to be in development or in the pipeline somewhere. This page is speculation and not officially endorsed by White Wolf - for concrete release details, see the official release schedule. The release dates and numerous descriptions are courtesy of the White-Wolf Quarterly, the Spring and Summer 2006 Highlights, and the Upcoming Release Schedule World of Darkness Accessories *'World of Darkness Dice' 1 :Due out July 3rd, 2006 1 General *'Tales from the 13th Precinct' 1 2 :For every vampire attack, werewolf rampage, sorcerous outburst, or other strange event, some police station is going to get a call about it. Here, then, is how the law deals with the mysterious and supernatural, from investigation through prosecution. Due out July 3rd, 2006 1 Antagonists *'World of Darkness: Skinchangers' 1 2 :Discover the various types of animal-human hybrids and shapechangers who bear little resemblance to the Uratha -- from those cursed by witches and spirits to mortals ridden by animal spirits and much more. Due out July 24rd, 2006 1 *'World of Darkness: Book of Spirits' :Rumoured to be in development somewhere. Was part of the original Year 1 lineup of supplements, but got pushed back. Current status is unknown. Regional *'World of Darkness: Shadows of the United Kingdom' 1 2 :They hunted the moors and the forests in the days before Caesar came, and they prowl the towns and cities even now. For millenia, supernatural creatures have walked these islands. From the Scottish Highlands to the London streets, danger waits for the unwary. Due out July 3rd, 2006 1 *'World of Darkness: Shadows of Mexico' 1 :A regional book discussing the country of Mexico at large from the Kindred perspective. May possess new bloodlines, rituals, characters, etc. Release Date TBA Vampire: the Requiem General *'The Blood' :There's a book coming, it looks like, in 2007 that'll deal with what the transformation of the Blood really means, how the spectrum of Vitae refinement flows from simple Disciplines to forming bloodlines, etc. Release Date TBA *'Mythologies' 1 2 :A compendium of legends and rumors for Vampire players and Storytellers alike — find out what your character has heard about the Requiem from others of his kind. Offers multiple possible origin myths for the Kindred, passed down over millennia or discovered in ancient vampire sites throughout the globe, and a wicked selection of chilling new monsters, allies, artifacts and mystic rituals ripe for use in any World of Darkness story. Due out June 12th, 2006 1 *'Covenants & Broods' 1 :Possibly about cross-covenant interaction and mixed covenant groups. Due out 2007 1 Bloodlines Covenants *'Circle of the Crone' 1 :A complete guide to the Circle of the Crone covenant, including it's history and society, secret powers and factions, and much more. Includes new factions and bloodlines, along with their Disciplines and dread powers. Due out September 2006 1 Regional Werewolf: the Forsaken General *'Lairs' :Perhaps about werewolf hangouts and territories. Supposedly completed, but delayed. Release Date TBA Lodges *'Lodges: The Splintered' 1 :Intended to be a book about Lodges with more international and multicultural flavor. Includes lodges like the Lodge of the Black Forest, a "Lodge of the Modernist, and the "Lodge of 66." Release date TBA Antagonists *'The Pure' :Being outlined. About the Pure Tribe werewolves. Release Date TBA Regional Mage: the Awakening General *'Tome of the Mysteries' :The big book of magic, including more advice on creative thaumaturgy (creating your own spells), and an advanced guide to expanded and Archmaster spells. Release Date TBA Legacies Orders Antagonists Chronicle *'Secrets of the Ruined Temple' 1 2 :Surveys the hidden temples, storehouses, libraries and refuges of the ancient Atlantean mages, the secret Atlantean "temples" of Astral Space, temple guardians, enchanted items, and all manner of beasts found near Atlantean ruins, and also speaks of the legend of Atlantis and how it has changed throughout the ages, including many forgotten theories about the Awakened City. Due out May 15th, 2006 1 *'Reign of the Exarchs' 1 2 :An epic chronicle for Mage: the Awakening in which mages confront the power of the mysterious Exarchs, the secret masters of reality. Due out July 24th, 2006 1 Promethean: the Created General *'Promethean: the Created' 1 2 :A new game set in the World of Darkness with a whole new type of character for players, inspired by the classic Frankenstein monster and the worldwide myths of Golems. Explores aspects of the World of Darkness unknown to the other game lines and provides strange new antagonists and mysteries to unravel for players of any World of Darkness game. Due out August 10th, 2006 1 *'Promethean Pack' 1 :Includes the Promethean corebook and dice, as well as a Promeathen poster, and a "brain". Due out August 10th, 2006 1 Accessories *'Promethean: the Created Dice' 1 :Due out August 10th, 2006 1